DeBeers
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Serie de drabbles/ Jodido momento en que entraste en mi cabeza. Y maldito el momento en que pensé que seria fácil conocer a una chica como tu. Te rasguñe, me drogue. Y morí. / Blaine sabe que no puede evitar aquella atracción por Liv. El tiempo corre y la probable cura aun no esta lista.
1. Chapter 1

Serie de drabbles : IZombie

Tematica: Romance/Tragedia/Leve AU

* * *

 **DeBeers**

* * *

Si no hubiese sido por el desastroso problema del lago, estaba seguro que pudo haberse disculpado con ella. Si aquello no hubiese sucedido, estaba completamente seguro que no la hubiese rasguñado, ni siquiera tenia en mente el hecho de que aquella pequeña mujer rubia seria su calvario. Porque si. DeBeers se había enamorado. ¿Como mierda debía explicarse el hecho de todo aquello? Estaba jodido hasta donde podia ver. Solto un suspiro en cuanto termino de extraer los organos de aquel hombre frente a el, en aquella mesilla de estudio fria y metalica en el sótano de su actual funeraria.

Por un momento vacilo entre guardar aquel cerebro, o comerlo.

—Ya sera después. — Murmuro en cuanto lo guardo en la hielera.

La perdida de memoria habia sido temporal. Y un alivio para su estado mental, pero ahora que lo recordaba y estando tan cerca de la muerte sin la cura exacta. Su mente, su cuerpo, todo trabajaba a mil para controlar aquellos impulsos agresivos. ¿El romance con Peyton? Oh, que va, era una perfecta distracción hasta que su mente volvia a la chica paliducha que solia joderle la existencia.

Blaine no era un hombre de sentimentalismos, el simplemente queria y tomaba. pero no ella, no podia con Liv.

Y ¿Porque carajos no podia simplemente eliminarla? Facil. Sus impulsos humanos permanecian ahi. Vivos y deseando a una mujer que lo detestaba con lo mas puro de su ¿Corazón? En fin. El caso era que se sentia frustrado.

La organización de zombies habia ido a verlo despues de comprar Max Rager. El era punto clave al ser de los primeros zombies, junto a liv. Claro. Y estaba seguro que habian ido a buscarla tambien ¿Estaria ella dispuesta? Seguro que si, si se trataba de salvar al estúpido de su ex-prometido. ¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Menoor? ¿Major? Era alguna clase de nombre estúpido. ¿Quien demonios llama a su hijo como una entonación? Eso era realmente... Bueno. Su nombre quizá tampoco era muy bueno que digamos.

Blaine levanto la cabeza tras estar admirando profundamente el suelo perdido en la belleza de sus pensamientos. Irónicamente hablando, claro. Para prestar atención al sonido del primer piso. Alguien había entrado. Y reconocia perfectamente esas pequeñas pisadas enfundadas en botas militares.

Los nervios le abrumaron. Y ¡Dios! Casi podia sentir que sudaba. Si no fuese porque estaba medio muerto.

Su actitud soberbia y casanova tomo espacio en su cabeza. Puesto que era lo que siempre habia hecho cuando estaba, ya saben. Pasando por cualquier tipo de emocion que no pudiese controlar. Aunque mas bien. Eso era casi siempre. ¿Que esperaban? Habia sido vendedor de drogas. Y las consumía también, por cierto. Demonios, su etapa de rebeldía le habia jodido la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo, su vida, si queremos especificar.

Era un maldito zombie, que contagiaba el virus a través del sexo, rasguños. ¡Mierda!, no podía vivir sin tener aquello en la cabeza.

No era un animal. Si descartamos las muertes de los chicos de la calle,los refugios, el astronauta...

Sacudió su cabeza una vez estando en la primera planta.

Bien, era un jodido animal desquiciado. pero uno muy guapo. Era cociente de ello.

Y otra vez. ¿Porque a Liv Moore no le afectaba?. ¡La unica maldita mujer que le habia atraído de verdad! Y lo odiaba.

 _Bien Blaine, Muy bien. Eres el puto amo._ Se dijo mentalmente.

Liv lo observo tangente desde la entrada de la puerta de la funeraria, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca que rozaba lo sombrio. Su expresión hacia Blaine era igual a la de siempre. Asco, puro y definitivo asco del bueno. _Oh Blaine, estas jodido por esta mujer._ Se dijo mientras sonreia de aquella manera tan coqueta y caracteristica de siempre. Esa que hacia cuando estaba por soltar un comentario gracioso, o esa misma que usaba para obtener algo de alguna mujer.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hice? —


	2. Chapter 2

Serie de drabbles : IZombie

Tematica: Romance/Tragedia/Leve AU

* * *

 **DeBeers**

* * *

El apocalipsis. Tan vano y lánguido como la palabra en si. Y era justo lo que comenzaba a presenciar, suerte que ya no era humano si no, seguramente estaria siendo comido por los otros zombies que estaban frente a el. Tan fácil como supo que la cura zombie no tuvo éxito, se digno a esperar su muerte. La cual no había llegado después de aquellos meses.

Curiosamente aquello solo había sucedido con los animales infectados con el virus, curados y zombieficados de nuevo. Lo cual era curioso, porque de haber sido asi con los humanos, definitivamente ya habría muerto. Pero el virus era mas fuerte de lo que pensó. Incluso para el, aquello era bastante extraño. Se detuvo por un momento para agacharse y tomar un pequeño trozo de cráneo que habia caído justo frente a sus pies. Liv, quien habia estado caminando detras de el en silencio, lo observo curiosa.

— Les falto esto idiotas. — Dijo Blaine lanzando aquel pedazo de carne humana hacia otros tres zombies a su derecha.

Liv se acerco a el causándole escalofríos. Aquella maldita mujer le era insoportable. Era jodidamente linda.

— ¿Estas seguro de que esto no te molesta en absoluto? Estoy segura que aquella mujer estará muy molesta cuando despierte sin la mitad de su craneo.—

La escena de una cita en medio del apocalipsis era una imagen bastante peculiar. Si. Pero aquello no le molestaba a un hombre-zombie-lo-que-sea como Blaine. Desvió su mirada denotando que observaba el paisaje y regreso su vista hacia Liv chasqueando la lengua. — Que puedo decir, la exentricidad es mi gusto culposo, Olivia. —

Liv lo agarro del hombro, Blaine dejo de sonreir de aquella forma tan confiada y la observo serio. En silencio. Los gritos de fondo eran lo unico que escuchaban a la lejania. Como si el mundo fuese solo ocupado por ellos dos... _¡Espera Blaine! ¡Mierda! Esto no es una maldita cita._ Se aclaro Blaine. Liv lo miro extrañada por las caras que hacia perdido en su mente. No era muy bueno ocultando ciertos aspectos.

— Supongo que el hecho de que estemos en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, para ti es tan común como ir de paseo o algo asi. —

Blaine noto la burla en el comentario de Liv. Y su galanterio salio a flote nuevamente. — Oh vamos. Se que tu tambien disfrutas esto. Los zombies enloquecidos morirán pronto, y solo quedaran los mas racionales. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, somos bastante resistentes. —

Liv negó con la cabeza. Blaine era imposible.

Demasiado niño, demasiado malcriado como para hablar seriamente con el. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración.

Blaine la tomo de la mano causando desconcierto en la no-muerta. — Tengo lastima por lo que paso. Asi que tómalo como un acto de caridad. — Blaine se excuso. Aunque no era del todo mentira. No despues de ver como los grupos de sobrevivientes habian atacado al ex de Olivia en un arranque de pánico al saber que era un zombie dias atras. Ese hombre,definitivamente había pecado de buen samaritano.

Sacudió su cabeza. _¡Bah!_ Que importaba ahora. Estaba con Olivia, y todo lo demas se podia ir directamente al infierno. Estaba jodidamente contento.

Pero había un problema.

Si contamos con el hecho de que mato a Lowell, intento matar a Major y se habia acostado con Peyton. No era un buen partido si se trataba de Liv. Ella le odiaba, aunque lo toleraba, ciertamente. Pero no era algo de lo que pudiese estar orgulloso. Ser jugeton y casanova era la única forma de acercarse a ella sin sentirse completamente rechazado de una vez.

— Creo que deberías ser la portada caliente de Zombie Playboy — Recordó de manera graciosa. Liv a su lado giro los ojos.

— Déjate de tonterías Blaine, hay que seguir buscando a Ravi. —

¿Ravi? Ah... Cierto, por eso estaban caminando en medio de todo aquello. Estaban buscando al científico loco de la morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

Serie de drabbles : IZombie

Temática: Romance/Tragedia/Leve AU

* * *

 **DeBeers**

* * *

Estaba jodido, tan jodido como puede estarlo un hombre. Si, un hombre como el en ese estado. Dos años habian pasado desde el desastre causado por el apocalipsis, y el, como Ravi, Peyton y algunos otros seres humanos convertidos en zombies con suficiente intelecto como para seguir trabajando o evolucionando, estaban en esa fase, en la que retomaban la búsqueda de una cura definitiva al virus-z. Venga, el no queria volver a ser humano, estaba bastante bien asi. Quizá los suplementos alimenticios eran jodidamente molestos, pero podia comer de manera normal si se trataba de comida humana, podia vivir mas, ya que el proceso de evejecimiento se retardaba en ese estado.

No comprendía ese afan de los demás por volver a ser humanos.

Y su vista regreso a la puerta corrediza casi transparente de el baño en donde Liv habia decidido ducharse. Y no es que el fuese un deprava-... Bien, si lo era. Pero uno con clase, y Liv se lo estaba poniendo difícil, era educado, si. Pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Habia llegado de improvisto al apartamento de Liv, y dado que odiaba esperar se digno a entrar gritando a la habitación de la chica, justo cuando se bañaba. Bien, Liv no había estado molesta por ello, pero estaba seguro que le daria una paliza en cuanto terminara. ¿Y que hacia el en ese momento? Estaba sentado como buen niño frente a la puerta abierta del baño.

— Si quieres un maldito ojo morado puedes quedarte ahí. Si no, te recomiendo que muevas tu trasero y te largues de mi habitación. —

Blaine alzo una ceja, divertido por el comentario de la zombie haciendo eco en el baño.

— Tomare ese riesgo. —

Liv soltó un grito de frustración desde adentro. Blaine se carcajeo. — Que te largues, no creo que necesites el ataque de un zombie frenético el dia de hoy. —

Blaine se encogió de hombros y puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, ambas recargadas en el colchón de la cama. — Estoy aburrido asi que no hay problema, puedo lidear con una fiera zombie. — Su voz tomo un tono ronco, como un ronroneo sutil al terminar la ultima palabra.

Liv entendió la connotación de aquello y gruño molesta. — Jódete Blaine. No me acostaría contigo. —

— Vamos Liv, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo. —

— Blaine, no tendré esa conversación contigo metida en la ducha. —

Blaine se carcajeo y se puso de pie de un salto. — Bien, ire a la sala. —

Le gustaba jugar de esa manera con Liv. Ella de alguna manera a veces terminaba cediendo a sus juegos, dando como resultado pequeños acercamientos. Ella era dificil, si. Pero estaba haciendola cambiar de parecer poco a poco con respecto a el. tenia toda una eternidad para solucionar el asunto de su odio. Se sento en aquel sofa blanco casi color marmol en el que la habia visto sentada frente al televisor varias veces. Dejo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios y se encargo de cambiar rapidamente de canal tras encender el televisor.

— Haciendo zapping no lograras concentrarte en un buen programa. — le dijo Liv desde el umbral de su habitacion.

Blaine se giro para observarla. — Meh. Es mas interesante verte a ti.

—Oh callate Blaine. No comenzaremos de nuevo. —


End file.
